Camellia's Tale: Change of Souls
by Nakamura Tsubaki
Summary: I am her... and she is me. By a pure coincidence, they're swapped bodies. But it's also making them known each other better... or maybe too much better. England/Liechtenstein romance-fluff. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Been a while since I submit a story here, I've been too much active at Deviantart and school. Btw, this fic has soooooo much grammar mistakes, so forgive me if it's bothering you.

So here it is! My new series; Change of Souls. England/Liechtenstein romance-fluff! This is my favorite OTP! Though there's not much fic about them...

Please enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and all of it's character, and I'm so jealous to death at Himaruya-sensei who owns it all.

* * *

**Change of Souls**

It's twilight.

The meeting hall corridor become orange-colored because of the sky that passed through outside the window, with small voices of crows that glides above. As England walked, he took a peek outside, seeing the beautiful scenery that he rarely sees recently. He sighed, he continue to focus his attention at the papers of work in his hand. He always got a tight schedule everyday. Just today, he's become one of the main speakers at The World Conference. Even though the conference is not going very well (thanks to America's absurd ideas), he's glad that at least he already do his task flawlessly.

As one of the most influenced nation in the world, he mustn't do any failure, for everyone sake. He fastens his pace as he looked at his wristwatch, remembering that the meeting hall will be closed at night. Moreover, he still has many works to do at his home. And for tomorrow, he will attend the G-20 meeting too. He finally arrived at the entrance and slowly walking out, then he realized something important and smacked his forehead.

"Damn! I forgot my documents in the meeting room! Just how absent minded I was just now?"

Groaning, he couldn't do anything but to get back again and take it. He just mumbled his vexation, while running a little on his way so he can go home immediately.

He can do everything at his own. He doesn't need any help. Having someone to be with you it just going to be a burden, and he's gotten hurt enough from it.

They're just going to leave you alone at the end.

He stops at the bottom of staircase to catch his breath, while shifting his papers and checking if there's another things that he has forgotten. He slowly climbed the staircase, and looking at the papers thoroughly. He could hear that was another footsteps above, but he wasn't quite pay attention to it. Until he hear a girl shriek that followed with her falling above him

* * *

It's twilight.

She tidies up the chair at the meeting room at today World Conference. Even though it's not her job to do that, Liechtenstein feels satisfied just to become a little helpful for everyone. As she walked out from the meeting room, she could see a brown envelope at one of table.

"Did someone forget it?" She murmured, checking if there's a name or anything written at it.

Founding that there's not a sign about the owner, she's took it and though to just put it at the lounge so the owner can just take it at the front desk.

The wide window around the corridor letting the sunset light enter, making everything look completely orange. She's passing through as she looked the scenery from the window. She's thinking it's simply just beautiful.

The conference is as hard as ever, though she's hardly do anything. America is the same as ever to give an eccentric idea for the world problem, so mostly England taking over the meeting by giving the _most_ logical solution (with Germany help too).

She's look at her wristwatch, smiling and skipping her step a little too. Her brother will come home tonight. It's been a while since he's got a break from work. She feels so happy that she's also thinking to cook a feast for him.

Liechtenstein reading thorough her paper works, checking the things that the conference decided for. As usual, she's not taking much part in it. She's really hope that she will be much more helpful for everyone, not a burden. But there's nothing she can do about it.

Not paying much attention about her surroundings, she's not realized that she's already at the edge of staircase. Her foot slipped, and she's falling. Falling. The staircase is quite high, there's no way she will fall uninjured. She closed eyes, shrieking, knowing that what will happen to her. Before she's going to hit the floor, she took a glance. There's a man below, right at where she's going to fall.

* * *

**Tsubaki: So how was my first attempt to write Hetalia fanfic?**

**England: A complete failure. *sipping black tea***

**Tsubaki: Ouch! That's hurt England! Though that's one thing I love about you *chuckle*.**

**Liechtenstein: I-I think it's good enough, Tsubaki-san...**

**Tsubaki: Aww, no need to cheer me up, Liech-chan! I know it wasn't good at all.**

**Tsubaki: But thanks for reading it, readers! I'll be more than happy if you could just review me! Even critiques is fine!**

**Tsubaki: And I will put so much fluff until the readers is going to be choked up by it!**

**England & Liechtenstein: Uuuh... *blush***


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't think there's peoples who like this! Thank you for your kind review! It's encouraging me to write this story!**

**Okay, so I said once more, THERE'S TOO MANY GRAMMAR MISTAKE IN THIS FIC. So, sorry if that's make you uncomfortable to reading this.**

**And I'm suck big time on summary...**

* * *

He couldn't think of anything at that time.

His body just reacted at his own, he throws away his papers to the floor; raise his hand to catch her even though it's too late for that.

She couldn't think of anything at that time.

She closed her eyes again. After seeing the catching gesture the man is make, she entrust everything about whatever will happen to her to that man. Believing him.

Then their head collapsed at each other. A loud thumping sound echoes around the corridor.

And they passed out from that hit.

* * *

"Uuuuggghh..."

"Dammit. It's painful as hell..."

He rubbed his forehead, the sharp feeling of pain spread all over his senses. Knowing that he barely can recognize his surroundings, he postponed to standing up until he can regain enough consciousness and continue to lying down at the broad, rigid chest.

Broad, rigid chest?

He then noticed that he currently sleep at the of a man's chest. And he also recognized that it's wearing the same coat as he wearing right now. The perfume... It's the same as he used too. England then looked the owner of the body... He couldn't believe his eyes.

It was him... Still unconscious.

"What in the world...? I-It's a poltrogeist?"

He slowly backing away from the body, then he found out that his arm is so slender and small. Frightened, he looked at the skirt he was wearing and his slender figure. He looked at the reflection on the dark window besides the corridor that explains the answer.

"I-I'm a girl? I'm... Liechtenstein?"

England stands up to looked closely at the window, forgetting all the pain he feels. He touches his own reflection, then his cheeks. All he could see is Liechtenstein face. Even though it's in shocked expressions, it still remains cute.

"H-How could this happen...?"

The stiff body that was still lying on the floor finally moved and sat down. She's rubbing the back of her head, moaning softly in pain.

"O-Oow... It's hurt..."

Then, she froze to see her figure that standing up besides her.

Their eyes stare at each other in shock. Couldn't believe what's currently happening to them.

* * *

"THIS IS NOT A JOKE AT ALL!"

"I STILL HAVE ROWS OF IMPORTANTS MEETING FOR THE FOLLOWING DAY! AND NOW, I'M STUCK ON THIS TWISTED, SICK, CRAZY SITUATION! OH JESUS!"

England shouts in anger outside the conference hall, though it looks completely weird because he's still in Liechtenstein body. And anger didn't seem to suits her at all.

As for the opposite, Liechtenstein looks like she's ready to cry. Scared, confused, and guilty.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry for not being careful... I'm so sorry... *sob* "

"Hey, hey! Don't cry with my body! It's giving me goose bumps! Alright! Stop crying!"

She rubbed her eyes. "*sniffs* S-Sorry..."

"Sigh... No need to keep apologizing. More importantly, what should we do now?" He said while grabbed his forehead.

"M-My brother is coming home tonight... If I come home late—"

"Alright, I get it. Stop tensing me."

"S-Sorry..."

"I thought I already said no need to apologize. *sigh* It can be helped... Let's switch houses for now. I'll go back to your house, and you go to mine."

"E-Eh? W-What if my brother founds out?" she said in surprise.

"T-That's going to be a problem... Should we let him know about this?"

She quickly shakes her head to refuse. "NO! Please don't tell him! I don't want him to see me like this!"

"Okay, I won't! It's not like I want to be terrorized by your brother knowing that I'm stuck in her little sister body!"

They both remain silent. Don't know what they will do to go through this.

"At any rate, let's just go back home for now. Oh, and give me your e-mail and phone number so we can communicate and ask each other about what should we do."

"O-Okay..."

"And... Since my problem is bigger than yours. I want you to do something for me next morning."

"Huh?"

* * *

**Tsubaki: BAM BAM BAM! Here it is! The second chapter of this story! **

**Arthur: It takes too long. You've been thinking to scrap this story, right? Finish what you started for once!**

**Tsubaki: Ahahahahah! Sorry, sorry. I've been busy at my profile in DeviantArt. .com !**

**Arthur: An advertisement, I see.**

**Tsubaki: You know what? Every time I type 'in his body' or 'in her body', I can't help but laughing. HAHAHA!**

**Arthur: YOU DIRTY MINDED BRAT!**

**Tsubaki: Anyway, I'll update this story soon. So please look forward for it, readers!**

**Arthur: *sigh* Can I have some more tea?**

**Lili: O-Okay... **


	3. Chapter 3

**The chapter I already finished sometime ago. **

* * *

He's standing in front of the big door at Swiss's house. Fully aware that he's already home because his car already parked in the garage. He tentatively reaches the door handle while shivered in fear, inhaling and exhaling. Then he grabbed it with determination.

"Here goes nothing!"

With a bright smile and feminine gestures, he opened the door and greet in a tone Liechtenstein usually use.

"I'm home. Brother, are you here?"

Few seconds later, Swiss came to see him at the front door, holding a newspaper. It seems he was reading at the living room.

"Ah, welcome home, Lili. You're pretty late today. I was starting to get worried."

_Alright. Now to proceed with my plan..._

England starts to pull off a tired face and put his hand on his forehead.

"Sorry, brother... Actually, I've been feeling a little unwell today. So, I want to rest in my room this night..."

Swiss got surprised and worried, he go closer to him and shows a caring face.

"A-Are you alright? I-It is cold? Should I get some medicine for you?"

"N-No... I'm alright. I think I'm just a little tired... I should get better after a nap..."

"Are you sure? Well... if you say so... Here, I'll escort you to your room."

Swiss then guide him to a room at the end of the 2nd floor corridor. He opens the door for him. He then sees a nice and tidy room full of stuffed animals and frilly things.

"Make sure you get a good rest, okay?" said Swiss and closing the door.

England smirked proudly. Not only he can prevent from being with Swiss too much in danger of being found out, he also found Liechtenstein's room without having to ask Swiss and increase suspicion.

"Hmph! Thanks to my genius and quick witted mind. This is a piece of cake!"

"Because I lived alone, I guess I don't need to worry about Liechtenstein..."

"Well, not actually alone... But she probably can't see 'THEM' "

* * *

She standing in the front of majestic manor. England house is indeed very old, but he's managed to taking a good care of it so the beautifulness remains.

Lili took a deep breath. She's take the key at her pocket and unlocking the door.

A slow creaking noise follows when she opened the door, revealing a dark and eerie main hall.

"H-Hello...?"

Knowing that there's no one besides her, she starting to become scared. Because England adores antiques, he still keeping the ancient furniture he's got centuries ago. But it's just make everything seems more eerie in the darkness.

"L-Light... I have to find the switch..." She said while wandering in the hall.

Then she noticed the long trail of switches at the wall besides the front door. She quickly clicked all of them and light starting to shine all over the manor.

"Phew... Much better..."

When the light is on, the eerie-ness of the place gone. Moreover, the manor is really beautiful and luxurious. It reminds her of a story about princes and princesses in her books. She walked to a spacious room that seems to be the living room. She flopped herself in one of the sofa. She's very tired about everything that's happen.

"*sigh* How could this happen to us?" she murmured while lying on the sofa.

She stared at the ceiling. Even the ceiling is embodied in beauty with the beautiful paneling in mahogany color. She puts her arms in her forehead, thinking about many things that she would have done if this wasn't happen.

_Arthur!_

She blinked. Who could be calling the owner of this body in this empty house? England already said that he lived alone.

She get up and sit in the sofa, quivering in fear. Hugging the nearest cushion besides her.

_Arthur! Whatever happens? You act funny! _

She startled at the second voice. She always convinced herself that there's no such thing as ghost. But now, it's real. It's got to be real! Liechtenstein really scared, but he gathered enough courage to reply at that voice.

"W-Who is it...?"

_Huh? It's me, silly!_

A bright light appeared in front of her. From that light, a cute little green bunny popped out. She was shocked, until the bunny suddenly hugged her.

"Welcome home, Arthur!" he said to her.

After a while, the bunny blinked at the moment he hugged her. He quickly fly away from her and looking at her face.

"You're not Arthur... Your scent is different..."

She was surprised by the correct statement that mysterious creature made. She nodded in response.

"Y-Yes... You could tell?"

"Uh-huh. So, what happen to Arthur?"

* * *

"H-HUH? You could see them?"

England shouted at Liechtenstein cell phone in her room. Liechtenstein quickly contacted him as soon as she encountered England's magical friends.

"Y-Yes... I currently talked to a flying green bunny..."

"Oh, him... Well, it surprised me that you could see them too... See? I'm not insane like they said."

England referred to what other countries said about him. That he's a weirdo who talks on his own at his free time. The reason Liechtenstein is a little awkward with him, is because of that rumour too. Now, she understands why.

"I see... But, Mr. England... It's make me jealous, that you have cute little friends like this to accompany you..."

He surprised and blushed slightly. She also likes his magical friends?

"W-Well, that aside... So, do you remember about the thing I asked you earlier?"

"O-Oh, yes... For tomorrow morning..."

"Okay... So, I will have 3 important meetings yesterday that I must not skip at any cause. The first meeting will be held at 12 o'clock. Then I'll come to my house at 8 a.m. to help you get ready. I'll train you about the speech, material, and how you should act. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Good. Now, do you have anything else to ask?"

"A-About my habit... I always take a bath after coming home..."

He becomes speechless at the last thing she said.

"H-Huh? Pardon me?"

She blushed madly, but she didn't have any choice.

"I-I want to take a bath... What should I do?"

His face turns bright red. "C-Can you hold it until tomorrow morning?"

"I-I can't... I don't feel comfortable... Please...?"

He slaps his forehead in confusion. "God... Why do things have to be so complicated?"

* * *

**Tsubaki: How about it? TWO chapter in a day! **

**Arthur: You can only do it after being motivated...**

**Tsubaki: Well, yeah... I'm a sucker...**

**Arthur: But the next chapter will come in late, aren't it?**

**Tsubaki: Hahaha, yup! Because I'll have a try-out exam!**

**Arthur: Rather than doing this, shouldn't you be studying now?**

**Tsubaki: O-Okay readers! Please excuse me again for a while!**


End file.
